Search the World for You
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: I'm not even going to try to summarize this. All I'm going to say is that it's a cross over between Vagrant Story and Saiyuki. Most of it will be Saiyuki.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't own anything in this story except for Siena and Corine. The rest are from Vagrant Story and Saiyuki. At least in this chapter it's just Vagrant story. The next will introduce some Saiyuki characters. Anyway, this kind of has a video to introduce it. If you'd like to watch it, here's the link: I spent plenty of time working on that video before I ever started on the story, so please enjoy both and comments/reviews will be welcome.

**Chapter 1: The Prophet's Vision**

My name is Siena. I'm from America, an American Indian whose parents had taken her to France at the age of six, six years before they had died. They were murdered before my eyes, though I was hiding. My mother had the gift of foresight. She knew they were coming and why, but she couldn't let anything happen to me. She saw me as the future of our people, of our family. Things had happened in America, our tribe had been attacked and she had talked my father into getting us out before anything could happen to us. Too bad she couldn't find a way to save herself and father in the end. Of course I ran when it happened. I was afraid of what would happen if they had caught me. My parents had done so much to keep me alive. I wasn't going to let that go to waste. I ran until I couldn't run any more, becoming so tired that I tripped on a branch and stumbled to the ground. The sound of French bandits grew louder, indicating how close they were getting.

It was then I first heard the calming voice of a man who would become like a brother to me. "Stay down." He said softly, making me look up at him. "You'll be safe as long as you're out of range." He added, looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes. His face was that of a seventeen-year-old with soft blond hair. He was awfully thin, but that wasn't the strangest part. His arms weren't made of flesh, but metal.

As I watched him, he raised his right hand, palm facing out, and started chanting words I had never heard before. Something told me to look behind me, where the bandits were. What I would see, would be the start of this new life. At first I didn't know what was going on. They had stopped and fallen to the ground in pain. Their cries and groans made me want to turn away, but I couldn't. Something held me fast, facing them and watching what I had wished was a dream, one I would wake from soon. It wasn't to be. They suddenly burst into flames, their skin pealing, revealing the burned flesh and caramelized blood that was pealing off with the skin. Their faces were twisted in such agony, and the smell. Would it ever go away?

How long had it gone before they had finally fallen, their screams silenced? I didn't know, and I'm not all that sure I cared; especially not once I had found myself in cold arms that were somehow comforting. "Let it out." He whispered to me. "You've suffered enough, let the tears fall and wash away the pain."

Was it his words that forced me to cry? Or was it that he had reminded me that I hadn't had the chance to until now? Either way, my tears flowed from my eyes like small rivers. Rivers of tears that would dry soon enough before I'd find the relief I yearned for. The relief I found in this man who had saved my life.

Once my tears had stopped and my sobs had silenced, I looked up at him, my eyes glassy enough to reflect his face, his eyes. "Who are you?" I asked in a soft, broken voice. There was something about him that seemed to whisper that he was one I could trust. This was something that had never happened before. I had only trusted my parents. I had no siblings, no one else, especially now. Yet I knew I could trust this man, that he would never harm me.

He smiled, and moved like he was going to caress my cheek and stopped, glancing at his metallic hand. Instead, he let me go and stood, holding out the same hand for me to take. I noticed they were like claws. That didn't matter. I trusted what I had felt and took his hand, seeing in his eyes the amazement that I hadn't shrunken away in fear and disgust. "Sydney Losstarot." His answer and the name I would call for whenever I needed help or guidance.

I was told everything about what he was doing in France, and all about the Mullenkamp cult which he was the leader of. My first night there had been unusual enough. I met so many of Sydney's followers and had even made a few friends that first night. None seemed to mind I wasn't like them with my long dark hair, red-copper skin and dark brown eyes. They accepted me, probably because Sydney had.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the new-comer?" A female voice asked. I turned to see a girl about my age with red hair like fire and emerald green eyes. Her eyes almost seemed like a feline's, like a hunter's eyes. She looked at me welcomingly while Sydney stood behind me, tense even though he hid it. I could still feel it and became cautious because of it. "I'm Corine." She explained, holding out a hand that seemed like it was sculpted from marble.

"Siena." I answered, shaking her hand.

She smiled and started pulling me away. "I'm sure Sydney has some business to attend to. I'll show you around instead." Her eyes went to Sydney, such playfulness and yet something else. What was it, desire? "We girls will go talk while you men discuss matters of war." She added playfully before trotting away and dragging me along with her.

"I have to show her where she's sleeping." Sydney suddenly said, stopping Corine from going any farther. She looked back at him, pouting like a child before nodding and letting go of my hand. She didn't do all of this without whispering something to me, though.

"We'll hang out after Sydney has shown you around. I'll find you, don't worry." She then turned and ran away, going off to some guy.

I watched her curiously when I felt a cold object gently light on my shoulder. "Come with me." I heard Sydney whisper, his voice so soft and comforting that I would have had no choice but to nod and follow him.

Moments later we were in a small tent with two beds. I looked at Sydney, obviously a little confused. He chuckled and walked over to one of the beds. "You'll be sharing a tent with me until we feel it'll be right for you to be on your own. In the mean time, this is my bed and the one farther from the door is yours."

My eyes went to the farthest bed, noting that it was far enough from the door that if someone was going to come in while Sydney was there, he'd know before I did. Was this to protect me? Or was it for something else?

"Don't worry, Siena. You'll be protected, not attacked. I won't stand for a young girl to be treated like a common whore." He walked to me, his movements smooth and hypnotizing, and his footsteps soundless. I looked into his eyes, drowning in that blue sea that I never wanted to leave. At that moment I would have rather been lost in those eyes for all eternity, but he looked away, breaking the connection and canceling the spell he had inadvertently cast on me. "The celebration tonight is one for life." He started. It wasn't that I had asked. I hadn't spoken a word. I think there was something he had seen that he hadn't expected. "There will be dancing, dancing I'm sure you'll want to avoid. If you want to stay here or go for a walk, you'll be welcome to it. I'll also come with you if you'd like, though I'm sure you need some time to adjust to all that has happened."

Saying that I understood why he was telling me all of this would be a lie. I didn't understand why he was telling me I could leave this celebration. I was only 12 and had never really been taught much about the world. My parents were purely religious, having believed everything the priests told them. Was this something they had preached against? "I'll come to the celebration." I answered. This would be my chance to break away from the bonds my parent's religion had put on me. This was my chance to become who I wanted, even if I was so young. I didn't have anything to hold me back.

Probably sounds strange that my parents had just been murdered and now I'm talking about breaking free of all they had raised me to believe. The fact is my mother had always told me I was to make a new path once her and my father had gone. _"Don't look upon our deaths as the ruination of life."_ She had said. _"Look upon it with the knowledge that we had given you a guiding path, and now it is time for you to follow the path built by your heart."_ Would she have been disappointed that I had joined a group of cultists? Probably; I know my father would have. He had been blinded by the white men. The only thing that had convinced him they weren't all he had believed was my mother. She believed in their religion, but not the people. She still understood the greed they felt, the pain they would inflict. If she had met Sydney, I believe she would have looked to me to decide if I would follow him or not. Either way, I would have still been her daughter. She never would have rejected me, even if my father had. This is why I was breaking away. I was following the new path of my heart with the memory of my parents held deep inside me, making my heart drag and yet float as easily as a feather. Even if a feather falls to the ground, it's still picked up by the wind and taken along to its destination.

I didn't just watch the dance, I was being taught. The women had led me from Sydney and into the ring of belly-dancers. They all showed such kindness as they showed me how to move, how to hold my hands, shoulders and head. This was a dance my parents would have forbidden, which didn't stop me. I watched how they moved and did my best to move with them, my hips swaying, my body twisting. After a while I started to dance as smoothly as they were, and in the same rhythm. We all moved as one, arms held out and moving in twists that would have drawn in men too easily seduced. We leaned as trees in the wind, our arms the branches that caught the force and waved like water. We were one with the world, yet separate from everything. This was the moment I knew this was my new home, my sanctuary. With these cultists, I felt I belonged.

After the dance, Corine had led me aside, her eyes reflecting the smile on her lips, so joyful and yet secretive about something. "You did great!" She exclaimed excitedly before pulling me into a hug. "I'll have to teach you more. I am, after all, the best dancer here." She posed proudly, though it was obviously a joke. We both burst into laughter before she became serious and asked, "Will you stay with us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She looked into my eyes hopefully before saying, "Please stay. I want us to be friends. We could be like sisters. Please say you'll stay with us."

How could I refuse? I smiled and looked to the ground. "Okay." I answered before looking back to her. "I'll stay."

She gave me another hug and started jumping with joy, nearly knocking me over. "We'll go through training together and at night we can stay out late and talk." She seemed like her world was now complete, yet mine felt like it had been trapped again.

"Corine."

We turned to see Sydney. Corine automatically bowed to him before walking up to him and looked into his eyes. "Is there something wrong?" She asked softly.

"It's time for Siena to sleep, and you as well. Both of you will start training in dance tomorrow." He looked to me. "I'll be teaching Siena." He held out his hand to me again. I was so focused on Sydney that I didn't notice the look in Corine's eyes. If I had seen it, maybe I could have done something to keep our moment as happy as it had started by saying I'd walk to the tent with her instead. Yet I took his hand, missing the jealousy in her eyes, the seed of hatred.

He drew me to his side and looked to Corine. "One of the priestesses will be teaching you. You'd better be going to bed so you'll be able to listen to her." With that, he turned and led me to our tent.

Nothing happened, of course. I think Sydney was just trying to keep me from being afraid of anything by keeping me close. We hadn't known each other for long, even if he could gain my trust as easily as he had done; he wasn't going to do anything that would destroy that trust.

With most of Sydney's followers, he had used magic to convince them to follow him, all but three. His close friend, Hardin, who I had come to think of as a big brother right from the start, Corine who had given no reason for her joining Sydney, though you could see it in her eyes, and me. I was often asked why I had chosen to follow Sydney. My only response was that it was fate.

The next day, after waking up, I went to a small pond to bathe, something Sydney had suggested. He had made sure I was going to be the only one, in case I wasn't used to bathing with other people. To tell the truth, I was glad to be alone. It was how I felt inside. Maybe to be alone for a while, I'd see that it wasn't entirely true. There were people I'd return to, a man that had taken me in and given me a new home.

Once I had finished with my bath, it was time for Sydney to teach me how to dance. He didn't dance himself, but he knew the moves. When I didn't do it right, he'd put his hands on my hips or back and position me before saying, "Remember this. This is the position you should start with before going through with the move." Then there were times when he'd keep his hands on my hips and actually move them for me. Maybe this was what had made me start to love him, his gentle touch, his calming voice, and his sense in how to guide me. I was young, but his gentleness was still drawing me in, as was his closeness.

With my back against his chest, he gently swayed my hips with his hands after having told me to keep my back from moving too much. I closed my eyes and leaned against him before tilting my head back and to the side, looking up at him if my eyes had been open. I wanted all of this to continue, but he stopped and backed away. "It's getting late." He said softly, caressing my neck hesitantly before walking away.

Things had gone like that for a while, Sydney teaching me how to dance and leaving once we had gotten too close to each other. After going through this for a few weeks, I noticed that Corine was treating me differently. It now seemed like there was something she was holding against me, what I didn't know. She had also tried to get Sydney's attention more than ever, something that hardly seemed to work. He'd congratulate her on how well she was doing with her dancing, having surpassed me by far. She was the one everyone went to watch while Sydney stayed with me. He had even been questioned about it, though he never gave an answer.

I was 14 when our training had finished. Corine was 15. Two years had passed, spring had come once again, and I had grown to love Sydney even more, though he seemed to try keeping his distance. The last day of our dancing lessons had come, and Corine and I had agreed to dance together while seeing how many of the people we'd have watching us. It would be our own little competition, a test of our abilities and talents. We decided we'd separate about half way through, going into our own dances and drawing as many people as we could.

Corine's dance was more about seduction, her movements reflecting more of her desires for a passionate touch, a lustful kiss, the desire she felt reflected back to her. Her green eyes continuously went to Sydney, who only watched me with a sense of pride, but why? Compared to Corine, I was hardly even in the same league as her. She was the best out of the two of us, yet Sydney focused on me instead of her. I seemed to be his pet, while she was left in the cold. At least as far as how he treated the two of us went.

My own dance was more sad and innocent. I danced the story of my parent's death, the pain I felt as I watched the horror of them being stabbed, their valuables taken from their lifeless bodies as well as locks of their hair. There was a sense of hope in the dance, moves representing the moment Sydney had come to save me. He had never really known how thankful I was for him doing that, at least that was what I had thought at the time. I still didn't know all the power he held.

Corine had most of the people watching her, everyone knowing the desire she felt, especially the men. She knew how to draw them in, how to play on their own desires. She reflected the women's desires for the man who led us, all of them wanting to be close to him but knowing they couldn't. It was torture for every one of us. I admit I felt pretty close to the same as they did, but I had an advantage. I was with Sydney nearly every waking moment. It was so much that we had become close. He never touched me as a lover would, only as a brother or close friend. And that seemed strained at times. I was becoming wary of the fact that maybe he didn't want to be with a woman in any way. I guess that was why I had chosen to dance for the past instead of my love for the man who had protected me for years.

The dance was over and Corine had all but two of the cult members surrounding her, Sydney and Hardin. Hardin was caressing my shoulder as he watched the crowd hug and congratulate her on how great her dance was. "You have something Corine doesn't. Something she would kill for." Hardin whispered to me. I looked up at him questioningly only to see him motion to Sydney.

That night, after eating, I went into the forest to relax and think of what had happened during the day. I wasn't alone for long, though. I was joined by Hardin; he had come to tell me about my next training. "Sydney has decided it's time for you to learn some spells. He has a few selected for you now."

I looked at him with surprise. "Me? Learn magic? Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd get into for that if my parents were still alive?"

Hardin sat next to me and looked off in the distance before asking, "Have their teachings ever held you back before? You've done so much since you've first joined us. Would you stop now that you've truly become one of us?" He looked into my eyes and I realized it was just my own fear that I'd disappoint Sydney.

Sighing, I shook my head and looked away. "I'll learn what he chooses." I said softly. It was what my heart had said before, but I hadn't listened, not until now. "I'm guessing it starts tomorrow, in the morning." I sounded more serious than normal. In some ways I was still the young girl Sydney had found two years ago, yet I had moments where I was older, at least mentally. This was one of those moments, and it made Hardin smile to know that I wasn't the simple girl Sydney had brought to our first camp two years ago. We had to move in order to keep from being found by the church with their hounds hunting us down each passing day, every hour drawing closer. This was the danger of being a part of the cult, yet it wasn't all that dangerous. We were still safe as long as we had Sydney..

Five years had gone by, Sydney had taught me everything he thought I would need to know, and the true war against the church was soon to take place. I sat in Corine's tent after having just learned of what Sydney was going to do, what he wasn't going to allow.

"It's okay, Siena." She said softly as she comfortingly rubbed my back, too bad it wasn't enough. What I was told, that next week everyone would be going to this war Sydney had been orchestrating, everyone would have the chance to either die at the hands of the churches men or live to see the fate of their leader. And I….I wouldn't be there. "Sydney's reasons are his own. He won't tell anyone why unless he feels it's right. You know that more than anyone."

I glared at her, my mind swimming through all the reasons as to why this would be happening. He had saved me and I wanted to repay him by being there on the day everything would be happening. I didn't want to feel I had abandoned him. Even though I was being forced to stay behind. "He knows why I want to go." I answered my voice low and full of anger. "You can't tell me he's doing this because he thinks I don't want to help him. That I'm afraid to die."

"I didn't say any of that." Corine said, now becoming angry herself.

"Leave us, Corine." A soft voice spoke from the entrance of the tent. We looked up to see Sydney. "There's something that I need to talk to her about." He added.

I heard Corine sigh and walk out, though my eyes had stayed focused on Sydney. "You're going to give me reasons as to why I have to run while everyone else is going to fight?" I asked before turning away.

"I'm going to tell you what you need to hear." He answered before sitting down beside me. "The reason you're going to run is because you're far too innocent to take a life. I want you to stay as you are. You have a pure heart and soul. I can't let any part of you be corrupted."

"_Is that why you've refused to show any love for me?"_ I thought before looking at him. By now I knew he could read minds, but I also knew that I could block him from my own. I had learned it so I wouldn't have to worry about him hearing a thought he wasn't supposed to. "Then you're making me flee so that I'll stay pure?" I asked.

Sydney sighed. "Not only that. I'm going to make you my life. If you die, I die. It'll be the only way I can come back to you after all of this has ended. Will you be this for me?"

How could I answer him without thinking about it for a moment? I understood what he was saying. There was a spell he could cast to bind his life to mine. Once his life had ended, he would still survive because of me. As long as I was alive, he would be untouchable. Most of the women would have answered him immediately, telling him they would be honored. I saw it as not only an honor, but a responsibility possibly too great. I would be the one link to life that he would have, a link that could easily break. Why had he chosen me? Yet I still had to decide, and my answer wouldn't be one led by desire or fear.

I looked into his eyes before slightly nodding my head. "I'll do it." I whispered before offering him my hand. In order to make the spell work, blood had to be spilled.

He took my hand before looking into my eyes and caressing my cheek. At that moment, I felt that I had gained the very thing I had always wanted from him, the love I had felt for him returned to me from his heart.

Moving one claw over my palm, he pressed the tip into my skin, making me flinch, close my eyes, and try not to cry. The pain was only momentary as I felt soft lips touch my hand, followed by the hiss of a sharp breath taken in. I looked into his eyes, knowing what he had done before putting my hand on his chest. He then looked into my eyes, his own seeming to glow as we both chanted the spell, our blood seeming to take over, running together as our voices did in this river of magic. I could feel how strong he was, how powerful. It would have scared me if it didn't seem so comforting to me that he would fight to keep me alive, not just because his life depended on mine, but because that was what he had always done. He would sacrifice himself to save me. A sacrifice I would be afraid to give.

My hand fell from his chest, my wound and blood glowing for a moment before dimming and disappearing. Sydney caressed my cheek and whispered, "You have to leave tonight. You're my greatest weakness now. You must live in order for me to succeed."

I nodded and looked into his eyes before kissing his forehead. "Does Hardin know about this?"

Sydney nodded. "He has a horse waiting for you, and directions for a safe-house. Tell no one where you're going. I'll be there once this is all over. Please, Siena, promise me you'll keep this secret, even from those you trust."

"I will." I answered, looking at him one last time before turning and leaving. I went to the edge of camp, finding Hardin in the darkness with our best horse.

"Hurry, girl." He said as he took my hand and pulled me to the horse. "We can't let anyone see you leave."

Without warning, I hugged him before getting on the horse.

Hardin smiled softly before handing me a piece of paper. "Read it once the sun has risen. In the mean time, ride east. You'll reach a lone cabin deep in a forest of violet and lavender flowering trees. There are supplies there for you. Ride hard and tell no one who you are."

I took his hand for a moment, tears in my eyes, tears that would never fall. "I'll see you again, Hardin." I said, though I wasn't sure I believed it. I looked away and urged the horse into a run, leaving all of them behind as I rode east.

_Sweet Siena,_

_I know Sydney wouldn't have told you this himself, but he has been proud to have you among us. He's even felt certain affection for you. He told me he intended to use the spell to bind his life to yours and send you away so he would be sure to come back to you and protect you for even longer. No one else knows of this, as he intended. Don't let this gift be wasted, girl. _

_Kind child, you were the life of us both. I know we never said such things, but I figured I should let you know in some way in case we never meet again. If not, don't cry for me. I'm a warrior. Honor my memory by fighting in every way you know. Fight to live, to continue what I have helped in preserving._

_In short, remember all of us. You were our sister, our friend, our confident. Don't let us down by giving into the hardships you'll face. Fight until you can fight no more, and then fight until your spirit has left._

_Hardin_

After having said goodbye to Siena, Hardin walked back to Sydney's tent, walking in silently to find him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He crossed the tent to where Siena's bed had been and sat down when Sydney had suddenly said, "I'm going to lose her, Hardin." He looked up at him, his blue eyes seeming to search for a way to keep his statement from becoming true. "In the future, I'll lose her to a man with purple eyes as bright as the flowers in her sanctuary. How can I stop it? How can I hold onto her and keep her as she is now, innocent and untouched?"

Hardin sighed and looked to the floor. "You can't." He whispered. "You know as well as I do that changing the future is pointless. If it's meant to be, it'll come whether you fight it or not." He wanted to tell his friend that he didn't have to worry, that Siena would always love him, but how could he? She followed her heart, not words. If she was to fall in love with another man, there would be no way to stop her. "All we can hope for is that this man will treat her as she is meant to be treated, that he will keep her pure. As pure as she's always been."

Sydney chuckled darkly. "Maybe this is one reason why I sent her away, to avoid the possibility that this man would come here. The truth is, though, that he's far from here. He's in another land, one with a name I don't know. I saw symbols that I didn't understand. He wore white robes and a scroll over his shoulders. The one thing I know would attract Siena is his eyes. They were sad, full of pain. If she sees him, her instinct will be to sooth that pain." His eyes went to Hardin, from the shadows of his own mind. "She'll go to him because she'll want to save him from the past, and that will be what traps her, though she won't see it that way. She'll come close to death for him, only to be saved by this man I've come to despise for what hasn't happened yet. She'll show him love from her heart, and he'll return it through actions he wouldn't normally consider. I'll lose her forever after that moment, the moment she's overtaken by his love. And there'll be nothing I can do. I'll only be able to watch it happen. This is what I'm living for, yet also for the chance that I can take her beyond this future that still runs in my mind, for the chance that I can be the one to save her again and remind her who her heart has belonged to for all these years."

That night, Corine listened in the darkness as Sydney spoke of this prophecy. Maybe she could take Siena's place in his heart. After having watched him treat her as a queen, her own heart breaking because she knew Siena was the only thing keeping her from having the man she dreamed of every night, she would have her revenge. If she couldn't hurt her by taking Sydney, she'd hurt her through this man she was meant to fall in love with. She would make her suffer more than she ever had before. This she vowed as she walked away, her red hair catching the breeze and waving as flames that had yet to burn out.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Here's the second chapter, which I know one person has been looking forward to. And this does introduce some Saiyuki characters, finally. It just isn't something I looked forward to since there're two characters I hate but put in anyway. So enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Destiny**

A few weeks later, after Siena had reached the cabin, Sydney finally arrived. He was different, though. There was more pain in his eyes, more knowledge of the cruelty of the world. It was as if he had taken on a cross that was too much for him to bear, or for him to even share with another, a cross that had been taken from him along with all its burdens and now it was the burden he missed, the weight of the world he once carried on his fragile shoulders.

Without asking any questions, Siena led him in, though she wondered about the white coat he was wearing. It wasn't normal for him. He usually seemed to secretly enjoy the attention he got with the lack of cover he had before. Even his pants had revealed enough to make the women stare, but not enough to really show anything. At times he could seem like such a tease, yet also not care about anything in the world.

Reaching to remove his coat, Siena was soon stopped by Sydney's cold hand giving her the chance to notice for the first time that the blades attached to the end of each finger were now gone. His arms and hands were still cold metal, but now less like claws and now more like gauntlets. "Don't." He whispered, looking into her eyes. "I'm not ready for you to see."

She nodded and backed away, only to be pulled back by Sydney for a hug. "If it weren't for you, my soul would be wandering as so many did in Lea Monde. You've saved me as you've always wanted." He lightly kissed the side of her head and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair. "I now have only the life you give to me." He closed his eyes and held her close, for the first time showing a sign of weakness to her, letting go of everything he had held in for so long.

"Is everyone…?" She couldn't finish the question, her voice wouldn't let her. She hugged him tighter, giving him an idea of what she wanted to ask, though it wasn't needed.

"Yes, even Hardin." He whispered to her, visions of his friend's death flashing through his mind as well as the deaths of all his followers. Their sacrifices weren't something he had chosen to give. It was all forced by his father, something he would tell Siena once he was ready to talk about it. So much had happened in the weeks she had been gone, so much that he now wanted to forget yet couldn't.

Hearing his answer, Siena buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry despite what Hardin had told her in the note. She cried for her brother-in-arms, for the man who had brought her courage. How could she not cry for the loss of him? How could she stand straight-faced and pretend it didn't trigger anything in her? She couldn't. "I pray I'll see him again." She whispered, knowing it probably sounded strange since the cultists never really used such an expression, but she could think of nothing else to say. It was what she felt in her heart.

That night, after Siena had stopped crying and Sydney had chosen to relax, they sat on the couch in front of a warm, crackling fire, Sydney's head on Siena's lap as he slowly started to fall asleep. "You'll stay with me, won't you?" Siena asked in a small voice that hardly sounded like her own. It surprised Sydney that she would think she had to ask such a thing.

Looking up at her after rolling onto his back Sydney gently caressed her cheek and answered, "Of course I will. We're bound together." What else would she think? That he would abandon the reason for him living now for something else? He could never do such a thing.

Siena smiled and closed her eyes. "I knew the dream wasn't real." She said with relief, making Sydney wonder what she was talking about.

"Dream?" He asked, becoming more curious.

She nodded; making it seem like it was something he should have known long before this and that he must have been insane for not knowing before now. "I've had a dream where I'm standing in a forest and there's one area where the trees part and the sunlight is let in, turning everything gold. There's purple flowers in this small area and they all look so beautiful and yet broken down. I go in the center and turn my face to the sun when I realize you're watching. When I look at you, though, you turn and start to walk away. I start calling a name, but I don't think it's yours. It's a name I've never heard before and it seems to comfort me as I watch you walk away until I can't see you any more.

"I've had this dream several nights in a row and I don't understand it. For one thing, I don't understand why you'd just leave me like that. For another, I don't know why I'd be calling to someone else other than you." She looked into his eyes, hoping he would have an answer.

This was something he had never expected. Did she dream of what was to come? Did she have the gift to see the future too? She had always told him that her mother had the gift of foresight, though she never thought it would pass onto her. Had it? Was that the reason why her dream seemed like the dream of a prophet?

He shrugged. "I don't have the answers you're looking for." He put his head back on her lap, the realization that he couldn't stop this nearly slapping him in the face. Was this something that was truly meant to be? He'd fight it. He had just come back to stay with her, he wasn't going to let some man take her from him. Not when there might have been the chance for him to change the future.

Propping himself up on one arm, Sydney looked into her dark eyes. "Let's leave here. We can live without rules, without the laws of man to hold us back."

"What are you talking about?" Siena asked with soft laughter on her lips.

"We can become thieves. I'll teach you how to do it. It's easy. You can use your dancing to draw men to you while I stand guard. You'll be my blue rose, a dancer that is beyond the reach of any man and all the more alluring for it."

She looked at him as though he were insane. "Sydney, that's a little too close to a prostitute for my taste."

He shook his head. "If they tried anything you didn't like, I'd stop it. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. We can have the life of freedom you've always wanted, a life as thieves. We'll work together and travel. Nothing would be able to stop us. At least consider it, Siena. Will you do that?"

Looking into his eyes, their pleas for her to accept this offer of a new life with him seeming to melt her heart beyond all recognition; she softly whispered, "Let's do it." What else was she going to say? There was nothing else that could make her happier than to be with the man she had always wanted. Yet there was something that was bothering her in a way. The dream, who was the man she was calling to? And why was it him instead of Sydney? It wasn't like she knew anyone else. She had stayed distant from everyone, except for him. He was the only man she felt she could trust. He had been the one who took her in, protected her from the world, and saved her from everything that was some sort of threat. She never would betray him. Why should she choose not to go along with this plan of his, to live a life free of everything that once hurt the both of them, nothing to hold them back?

Sydney smiled after hearing her answer, raising his hand to her cheek he whispered, "We'll be free after being slaves to life for so long. We'll never have to suffer again." He wanted to tell her his other reasons for doing this. Yet how could he? How could he tell her that she had been the only one on his mind for so many years, that she was the one he was afraid to lose, especially now. How could he tell her that the only way they could be together now was through starting a new life, though still without letting her see how he had always felt about her.

It was a matter of days before the two of them had chosen to leave and go to a new land. It was one neither of them knew anything about, only that no one knew them and they would be safe at last.

While on the ship, Sydney taught her the art of being a thief, how to distract a man and take his money, and how to keep from getting too close to any of the men. Sydney had figured out that knowing anything about the men she danced for would put them closer to her heart, it would be her finding a way to them, thus letting them into her own heart when she shouldn't. So, to avoid this, he made sure she would know nothing about the men she danced for. They would all be on the same level in her mind. Of course there was more than one reason for this. As long as he could keep her from getting to know about any other men, there would be no chance for him to lose her. Or so he truly hoped.

The land they were headed to was in the east, towards sunrise almost as though the two of them were sailing ever closer to their destiny. A destiny that would bring both pain and pleasure, darkness and light, life…and death. None of this was really believed by either of them. Instead, they chose to believe they'd always have this time together, to live and watch the world pass by. If they had believed the future wasn't full of their desired freedom, would they have still gone on? If Siena knew her heart would beat for another, would she have chosen to find a way to keep with Sydney? To change what she thought were his feelings for her? Likewise, would Sydney have kept her in that cabin where it was just the two of them? Or would fate have found them both sooner or later?

China held their dreams of freedom, their hopes for life, and the destiny neither believed in, and that neither would expect.

Life as thieves was more than what Siena had ever expected. She was free as Sydney had said she would be, and she had come to see Sydney as more of a guardian or brother than the man she loved. Even though his feelings hadn't faded to such, they grew, making him all the more protective of the young girl who was now 21 and more stubborn than ever, at least to other people. She only listened to Sydney, and enjoyed making things difficult for other people. No one could ever really get Sydney to do anything about it when she purposely messed up some projects. He saw it as her finally acting as herself, devilish as she might be. Then again he also happened to be the one telling her what to do at times.

Instead of having arms of metal, Sydney had enchanted a pair of full length silk gloves to act as his arms and hands. He no longer needed to be the warrior for the dark like he had been for years. Now, he could be a man with a sense of tenderness to the woman he loved, able to caress her cheek without fearing the cold metal would make her feel uncomfortable in any way. Now she could pretend the silk was his skin, even though it was still unfeeling. He had long ago shown her why he wore the long white coat. The tattoo he once bore was now gone, carved from his own back, leaving only a scar. They had healed it as best they could without tiring themselves out, yet the mark was still there. They could still see the outline of the symbol he once bore that damned him to so many men and made him the savior of possibly just as many. It was a reminder of the past, and a symbol of the future.

It was early in the spring when Sydney had been approached by a man he was immediately suspicious of when he asked, "Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" All Sydney could get from his mind was his name, Nii Jianjyi. Everything else seemed to be so jumbled together that it was hard for him to discern anything. And most of it seemed to do with science formulas, at least that's what he later figured they were when he found out this man was a scientist.

"Whatever business you have with me, it can be spoken of here." Sydney answered as he watched Siena dance for men he knew would harm her in ways he would kill them for. She went to one particular man, dancing close to him and slipping her hand in his pocket before taking his wallet and dancing back to Sydney. He smirked and held her close, giving her the chance to take the wallet from her hand and hide it in his coat.

Nii, in the mean time, watched silently, seeing that these men were so entranced by the girl's dance that they didn't even notice she was taking more of their money than they had meant to give.

After she had left Sydney, Siena went back to dancing for the group of men, teasing them all as she swayed her hips.

"The two of you have a good system going. She dances, casting a spell on the men with her beauty so they don't see their wallets travel from their pockets, to her hand, until finally reaching your coat. Maybe the two of you have what it takes to steal a very important item for me." Nii spoke as he looked at Sydney. "All you have to do is come with me and you can speak with a certain someone that needs this item I speak of. I'm sure she'll reward you handsomely if you can get it."

Looking at him sideways, Sydney thought about it for a moment before using his power to call Siena back to him. She did so, making it appear that it was all a part of the show. Once she had reached him, he took her hand and kissed it before pulling her to his side and announced, "That's all for today. We thank you for coming to watch the beautiful Blue Rose in her dance."

The men all sighed and started walking out, each one having thoughts of his own on what he wished had happened in the dance.

As soon as the three of them were alone, Sydney told Siena about Nii's proposal. "He says we'll have a great reward if we agree to it." He finished, looking at her.

Nii looked at the young girl in her costume that could have been a bikini with coins sewn on the top half and strings of coins tied to the bottom. She obviously wasn't all that concerned with modesty when she was dancing. "Forgive me, but I don't think she really needs to know everything about this." He said to Sydney, mostly testing him to see what he could get from his reaction to this.

Answering calmly, he looked at their visitor. "She's the one who does all the work. I only set it up. This will be her choice."

Even if Siena had known this man, she still wouldn't have felt any different about him. He made her nervous, even with Sydney there. Something was very unsettling about him; something she knew could bring her and Sydney the danger they had avoided for years. Then again, it had been a long time since she had used the pair of knives Sydney had given her when it came to her combat training. Maybe this would be the time to put that to use. "We'll do it." She answered, her eyes focused on this man standing before them.

He smiled a smile that made Siena even more nervous. "Then follow me." He said before offering his hand. Siena didn't take it; instead she walked past him and to the back stage area. "I'll get ready. I'm sure it wouldn't be a good idea for me to wear this when I meet this woman we're going to be working for." With that, she went to her dressing room and looked in the small mirror Sydney had set up. There was something else to this that made her heart race; something she felt was going to change her life. It excited her and yet scared her to death.

Having quickly changed and gathered her things, Siena walked out to see Sydney and Nii standing a few feet from each other, both silent. "I'm ready." She said softly before taking Sydney's hand so Nii wouldn't offer his again. Not that it really mattered. He only smirked and walked ahead of the two of them, leading the way to a few dragons. "I hope you know how to ride." He said before climbing on the back of one and watching as Sydney climbed on another and motioned for Siena to climb on in front of him. It didn't surprise Nii all that much that he would do this. After all, studying them for so long he had learned that Sydney had only one treasure, and it was this woman he called the Blue Rose.

It being obvious only two dragons would be used; Nii picked up the reigns for the remaining dragon and urged his mount to fly.

"Hold on." Sydney whispered to Siena before psychically telling their dragon to start flying. Why should he harm the creature when he had a better way to get it to move?

Finally at their destination, Sydney and Siena were led through dark halls, past numerous guards and doors until finally reaching a large room with what Siena first thought of as a metal giant standing at one end. It took her a while to see the throne and woman in front of it on top of a platform she figured had been built so this woman could feel superior.

"Let me speak for the both of us." Sydney whispered, having read the woman's mind well enough to know she immediately took a disliking for the girl being brought in.

"My lady," Nii said as he bowed low to her and motioned to the two he had brought with him, "the thieves, Sydney and his Blue Rose."

She scoffed and stood. "Oh please. These two humans couldn't possibly steal the sutra. This is your worst idea yet, Nii. Guards! Kill these intruders!"

Before the guards could get anywhere near Siena and Sydney, both had begun to burn, their screams of pain bringing back memories for Siena while the woman who had called them in watched in shock.

Sydney only bowed and looked up at her. "Lady Gyoukumen, I'll warn you that I don't allow any man, or woman, near me or my rose as long as I know of their malcontent toward us. If you so much as ever think of our destruction in my presence again, just remember the example I made of your guards. Now, what was it you had said about us being incapable of stealing this sutra?" He smirked, looking up at her, knowing she understood what he could do and how little effort it took.

Not being one to admit when she was wrong, Gyoukumen only raised her head and looked at the two of them as though they were below her. "If you're so confident in your abilities, why not show me just how you plan to steal this sutra for me?"

"Bring in a man for the example, and we will." Sydney answered; glancing at Siena to assure her everything was going to work out just fine. Not that it really helped her; she was the one who had to do the dancing and seducing. It wasn't like Sydney had to do much to get who ever was chosen to be the guinea pig to submit enough for her to steal whatever she could for proof that she could do this.

Gyoukumen smirked and chuckled. "Bring in Prince Kougaiji. If she can steal from him, maybe I'll consider sending them." She knew how hard it was to get him to do anything, at least willingly.

One of the guards bowed and left to get the prince, making Siena wonder how this was going to turn out. She looked to Sydney, getting a reassuring look in return. _"Use what you can."_ He whispered to her through his mind.

She nodded in return to let him know she understood what he had meant. If the first few attempts at getting close didn't work, there was always the spells Sydney had created for her to use at times like this, one in particular that was usually used when they needed more than anything to make some money.

The guard returned and announced the arrival of the prince. Sydney looked over and immediately knew this young demon could cause a few problems, at least when it came to the relationship between him and Siena. He started to rethink the idea of having Siena try to demonstrate her talents. He even considered taking her out at that moment, hopefully before she saw the demon prince.

It was too late. Siena turned to see the long dark red hair, tanned skin, handsome face, and purple-gray eyes. Immediately she showed some curiosity about this demon prince. It was the first sign that things were going to change, and there was no way for him to stop it.

She looked to Gyoukumen for a sign to start, seeing her motion for her to go ahead, making her decide what to do as she walked over to him, her hips swaying to an unheard beat. Judging by the look in his eyes, she knew it wasn't a good idea to try touching him just yet. Most men would be reaching out to her, not standing tall and rigid like he was. Maybe she would have to use the one trick she usually avoided because of the side-effects from it. It was a spell cast through eye contact that, when her eyes met with the eyes of the man of her choosing, would make him fall in love with her while she kept her eyes on his. The problem was that the longer she looked into his eyes, the more the spell would affect her as well. At first it would be a small twinge of what he was feeling for her. Depending on how long she let it go on, she could be trapped by the spell.

Taking a deep breath, Siena looked deep into her eyes as she whispered the spell into his mind, watching as he relaxed and put his hands on her waist. She danced slowly, keeping the eye-contact while her whispers changed to words calling for his love, his attention. _"Don't let me go."_ Her mind whispered into his. Her hand moved to his chest before slowly moving up to his cheek, caressing the smooth skin as she moved her hand to his ear, only for it to be caught in his hand. _"Trust me."_ Her mind whispered to him, making him slowly release her hand and allow her to remove one earring. She turned, breaking the spell but still feeling the side effects. "Is this proof enough?" She asked, raising the earring for Gyoukumen to see before giving it back to Kougaiji who seemed surprised to see one of his earrings had been taken off.

"It appears she'll come in very handy." Nii spoke as he looked up at Gyoukumen with a smirk. "Will you be approving of their participation?" He asked, glancing at the young dancer as she walked back to Sydney and left Kougaiji whose eyes were following her with obvious curiosity that lasted for only a moment.

Gyoukumen seemed to think about it for a few seconds before saying, "We'll see if they can do it, but not so soon. They'll be under Kougaiji's order. Now leave, I have some things I need to attend to." She turned and started for her throne.

Sydney slightly leaned toward Siena and whispered, "She does nothing to get closer to her goals, only sending someone else to further the endeavor. Don't expect any breaks from her."

"I won't." Siena whispered back.

"And Nii," Gyoukumen suddenly started, "Come back in a couple hours. There's something I need to…'discuss' with you."

Smirking, Nii turned and bowed to Gyoukumen. "As you wish; my lady." He answered before walking out. He stopped near the door, watching silently as Siena and Sydney started toward the door with Kougaiji walking behind them as proud as ever. He had noticed the change in his eyes after the test for the Blue Rose. Maybe she could be used for even more than he had thought.

"You don't plan to tell anyone your name?" Nii asked once Siena had come through the door. "I'm sure prince Kougaiji would like to know what he's supposed to call you."

Siena glanced at him before looking ahead. "If he needs to know my name, he'll be the one to hear it, no one else." She wanted to keep Nii as far from herself as possible, but there was another reason for this. Giving someone your name gave them a certain amount of power. This is what she had believed ever since she had learned the magic of the dark. The more powerful spells that could be aimed at individual people used names. These were often curses and were cast when you couldn't see the target.

After having set up their room however they wanted it which was pretty simple, the two of them rested and looked around at their new surroundings, noting just how empty and yet homey it was to them. All that was needed were a couple of beds, a locked chest for their valuables and the stolen money. Then there were the few weapons they kept. Sydney had a single sword with a straight double-edged blade which came to a fine tip; the hand guard was as fine steel as the blade, though it had symbols of magic carved into it. The hilt was wrapped in leather that seemed to blend in with the sword. It was a single handed weapon which was light for Sydney even though it looked like it was fairly heavy.

Siena's knives, which Sydney had crafted himself, had more of the appearance of decorations than actual weapons. Yet the blades were sharp as the deadliest words, strong as a dragon's scales, and as beautiful as the rarest diamonds. They were light and easy to carry. Obviously crafted by magic, Sydney had started creating these knives when he first had a vision of a young girl in danger that was to become a close companion. Why didn't he see the rest before he had become so attached to her? Why did it elude him for so long? He didn't know, and now he felt he would be paying for it dearly.

"I'm going to go out and get some fresh air." Siena said before getting up from her seat on her bed and walking out the door. She knew Sydney wouldn't stop her. He understood that there were times when she needed to be alone, and this was one of those times.

Walking out to the balcony, Siena looked at the ground far below. It wasn't that she considered jumping, only that it fascinated her that she was so far up. Seeing so much of the world from such a high vantage point made her feel she was untouchable, at least to those that would cause her harm, or most of them, anyway.

The sound of soft footsteps made her turn to see Kougaiji, the one person she hadn't really expected to see after what had happened earlier. Not knowing what to say, she turned back to the view and listened as he walked closer, stopping in the space next to where she stood.

"I didn't think I'd find you away from Sydney." He said, his deep voice resonating.

Looking up at him, she soon answered, "I have to be alone at times, as does Sydney." She wasn't surprised he knew Sydney's name. He had no problem with letting people know who he was, yet he did what he could to keep everyone from knowing Siena's name. Then again she kind of liked his nickname for her. "My name's Siena, by the way." She said calmly before looking back to the wilderness spread out before them.

Kougaiji looked at her curiously; somewhat surprised that she had given him her name. "I am prin…" Pausing, he thought differently of saying his title. What did it matter? She didn't really seem like she thought differently of him from anyone else, "Kougaiji." He finally said, looking at her.

"Nice to meet you." A soft whisper; one that could have been thought of as seductive if it weren't for the look in her eyes as she looked up at Kougaiji. It was a look that told of the pain she often tried to hide. It made him wonder why he could see it.

Without thinking, Kougaiji brushed some of her hair back from her shoulder. She had seemed so strong when he first saw her, so untouchable. Was she truly just a frail creature that needed protecting?

Realizing what he was doing, Kougaiji took back his hand and turned back to the railing. "We'll wait a while before sending you and Sydney to get the scripture from…."

"Don't tell me the name of the target." Siena interrupted. "It's one of Sydney's rules. I have too soft a heart when it comes to people I know, so he keeps me from knowing anyone's names so I don't lose the courage to complete the job." She looked up at him. "So no names, okay?"

He smirked and nodded. It wasn't like it was really going to matter to him anyway, just as long as she was able to get through it. He'd rather do the job himself, but this would at least be a way to prove to Gyoukumen that even a thief like Siena wouldn't be able to succeed.

The thought of her never coming back suddenly occurred to him. For some reason, it bothered him that the Sanzo party might kill her.

"Hey, Kougaiji." The voice of an excited little girl was suddenly heard.

Kougaiji turned in time to see his little sister, Lirin. She ran over to him until she realized he was standing next to a human woman. "Who's that?" She asked, looking at her curiously.

Allowing a soft smirk, Kougaiji gently patted her head and answered, "Her name is Siena. She's a thief Gyoukumen hired to steal the scripture for us."

"She's going to steal the scripture from baldy San—"

"Don't say his name, Lirin." Kougaiji interrupted. "She's not supposed to hear it."

"Oh." Lirin answered before going to Siena. "Can you really steal the scripture?" She asked, looking up at her. She had never seen anyone like this girl. Her eyes were a strange shape, and her skin was darker than she had ever seen. It reminded her of well golden-browned noodles or bread.

"I'll try." Siena answered, nearly laughing as the young girl smiled.

"If you need someone to fight for you, I'll do it." She volunteered happily.

Siena looked up at Kougaiji, seeing him roll his eyes and yet look at his sister with such love that it made Siena's heart melt.

"You should be going, Lirin." Kougaiji looked at her, now taking an air of authority that made Lirin slightly lower her head and smile mischievously.

"Okay." Lirin started running away before turning and waving, winning a smile and wave from the new girl.

Once she was gone, Kougaiji leaned against the railing, now looking a little more relaxed. "She's my little sister, through our father." He looked down at Siena. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Siena shook her head. "No. I haven't. Sydney and I were kind of busy with deciding on what we were going to do."

"Then come with me." He turned and started walking away before pausing and looking back at the dancer, waiting for her to follow him. "There're two more you need to meet." He added, trying to make it sound like he was only going to introduce his close followers to her.

Sitting in their room, Sydney closed his eyes as he felt fate turning beyond his control. This was the start. Siena was going to come to trust Kougaiji's judgment and later meet the man he would lose her to. There was no way to stop it, now. She would refuse to leave this demon prince she was growing to respect.

In his mind, he could see Siena as she met Yaone and Dokugakuji. Both seemed a little wary of her. Yet that would change, Sydney knew. She would become one of them and he would stand in the background, watching as Siena drifted from him, her heart opening to the idea that there was more she could live for, thus letting in the one thing he never wished to see happen. The love she felt for him buried by everything she was to experience, only for it to escape and fly to another, one it would never leave.

It was all happening faster than he had thought, so fast that there was no hope to change it.

Nii walked to his laboratory after having "spoken" with Gyoukumen. His back itched from the fresh scratches. It didn't matter, though. Especially not when he noticed someone was waiting for him, someone with hair like fire and eyes like jade.


End file.
